Time
by raidersofthelostarc
Summary: Quinn is a time traveler, on her travels she meets Rachel, and they fall in love, however her ability comes with a catch, she has no control over it and can it can happen anytime anyplace.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I've been meaning to write this for a while, and I did so on my iPod because my laptop hasn't been working well, however it got deleted, so it took even longer. I hope you enjoy it, because I did this instead of revise so if you do then at least I provided you with some entertainment. Please review, I really want to know what you thought of this.**

**Summary: Quinn is able to travel through time, on her travels she meets Rachel and they fall in love. However Quinn's ability comes with a catch, she has no control over it, she can travel at anytime, to she can't take anyone with her.**

**x**

The first time it happened was May 2nd 1990. It was my eighth birthday.

After that nothing was ever the same. My mother and father, were highly religious and convinced I was some kind of demon or had the devil in me, neither of which was even close to the truth, but I suppose I can forgive them, after all when humans don't understand something there response is to usually either dub it evil, or kill it, and you can see how the latter may not have been great for me. They had me looked at by several priests, exorcised again and again. After that failed they took me to doctors, who all assumed they were taking the piss and told them to sod off. Desperate, they even tried healers, as you can guess I wasn't healed. They took me to anybody they could think of, all of their answers were the same. There was no cure. None. Zero. Zilch. I was stuck like this. Stuck with this evil presence inside of me. After they found out that there was no help for me, things went downhill pretty damn quickly, mother started drinking heavily, and father began gambling, of course I was still the sin, and they could do no wrong. I didn't really mind, they just ignored me and left me to do as I wanted, I was fairly independent, so I forgave them for being useless. What they did next though was something I won't ever forgive.

It was a year later, 19th of June 1991, I was now nine.

Mother and father, still treated me much the same, they rarely spoke to me, family dinners didn't happen I cooked for myself, did my own chores, and I got myself to school. It came as a shock, they hit me with it out of nowhere. I remember it as clear as it was yesterday. I had come home from school, and mother and father were sitting in the living room together, which was first of all strange, they spent more time with me than with each other, father told me that we were all going to go somewhere together. I had been ecstatic, I hadn't been on a family trip in over a year and, I thought that maybe we would go back to normal now. I had been extremely mistaken. They had driven me out of town, and into the next state, I don't know how long they drove for I fell asleep after three hours, I think it was a long time. When I woke up, we were outside a drab building. Father ordered me to get out of the car, once I had he led me up the buildings cracking steps and knelt in front of me. Mother looked pale, and she had tears running down her cheeks, father just looked grim. I remember his words 'Quinn, you have to stay here now, you're a sin, an abomination, you're mother and I are sorry, but there's nothing we can do for you.' Those were the last words I ever heard from my father. I remember being confused, being scared, angry. Father and mother went to leave after that, they became quickly frustrated when I ran after them, it took two strangers to hold me back. I watched them drive away, whilst I was screaming for them to come back, not to leave me here. It was only then that I noticed the building had a sign reading: Chrysler's Children Orphanage.

I spent the next 8 years of my life there. It was hell, there isn't another way to describe it. You would think that because every child there shared one very obvious trait, the lack of parents, that everybody would fit in. Well you'd be wrong about that, because what made me stick out like a sore thumb, was that I had parents, who were very much alive, they just didn't want me. We all know that kids can be cruel, I think a better word is that kids can be utter bastards who torture you mercilessly.

Anyway I'm getting off track. It was May 2nd 1990.

If you want to know what it was like. It was unimaginable pain, like lightning striking through your body and thousands of volts coursing through your veins. Imagine everything you are, everything you are made of, all your memories, your organs, cells, atoms, elements being ripped from where they are and vaulted into another time, another place, completely upended. If you can imagine how much that would hurt, then you can multiply that by about 20 and then you can start to comprehend the pain you go through each time. It's still not as simple as that, ripping a giant hole in the fabric of time, is completely dangerous, no it's more like a small tiny hole in time that forms that you are forced through, imagine the hole is the size of a pea and I am five times larger though.

After you overcome the pain next is realising where in Gods name you are. Sometimes you may end up in a field, with nobody around for miles, and you have to walk until you find people. Other times you may end up in somebodies house, now this is a dangerous situation because most people will either attack you or call the police, in which case you have to defend yourself and fight, again the police may be called, or you have to flee to avoid the police. The last thing you want to do is have the police arrest you, because if they find out you have no records of any sort, there going to start asking questions. For now though I am glad to take a field, or someones house. I am forever plagued with the thought of, what if next time I end up in shark infested waters, or in the midst of a war, or in the middle of the desert with no supplies.

Oh yes no supplies that's another thing. When I jump, I take nothing with me. No supplies, no people, and no clothes. I always end up naked, which is bad for several reasons. My best hope is to search for some clothes I can steal, or hope that I don't run into anybody.

Unless you are eight years old, in which case you are more likely to panic and breakdown in a stream, with leeches biting at your ankles, unless minutes later you jump back home.

Home, I always eventually end up back home. It doesn't matter how long I am gone for, I always eventually jump back to the present. I can be gone for minutes, or hours, days, more than not weeks, and sometimes months. As of yet I haven't been gone for a year, the longest I have been in any place was ten months. That wasn't a particularly good time to end up stuck in either, 1942, WW2, London. Most of the men were off at war, and the women were doing the jobs, I ended up working in a bomb manufacturing factory, and housing with several other women who had lost their husbands of sons in the war. Then one day, when I wasn't expecting it I jumped back.

There's been some bad trips, one time I got stuck in France, not so bad I know, however try spending time there during the revolution when anybody sworn to the monarchy were hacked up, I spend two weeks panicking and praying that I would jump back before I was killed.

Another time I ended up in Ancient Rome, it wasn't so bad if you ignored the high death rate and people being raped and murdered for sport. The buildings were magnificent, seeing the Colosseum when it is in its prime, is like nothing ever before. The food was grander, and the wine was richer, the people more eccentric. Everybody was sleeping with everybody else, it was like entering one massive orgy where each man may be sleeping with several women, and several men. It was a paradise, truly. But I quickly realised that my chances of surviving long were not very high due to war, disease and murder. It was a relief that I only spent two months there.

To this day that worst place I have ever ended up, was Pompeii. Very close to volcano day. I was there for a short three days. But after each day, mini earthquakes were becoming more and more frequent. I didn't know if I would jump back in time, or if I would end up as a relic, dug up thousands of years later.

There have been some good trips too. A day spent in New York, when the Empire State building was still in construction. A month in Italy, living in the company of Leonardo Da Vinci himself, after you ended up stark naked in front of him, you always did wonder how he felt when one day you were just gone, you like to think that he was upset over your disappearance. There was the time you spent in India, sometime in the 16th century, although nearly having your hand removed for stealing was a bit of a let down.

The best one by far though, was that time you ended up in a small garden, In Lima Ohio. The year was 1994. And it had been snowing.

That however is a story for another time.

Right now, the year is 2005, it is November, and I am aged 25.

Most people aim to have a stable job at this age, to be in a happy marriage, and maybe plan to have a family in the next few years. You however, you're waiting. You can feel that itch under your skin, that twitch you get when your aching to escape. Your craving the next jump, desperate for it, practically salivating at the mouth for the next time you can jump and leave everything behind, start anew, and forget everything. But you're stuck, you've been stuck here for the last six months, waiting to leave again.

It becomes addictive after awhile. Especially when you're a young child and the children you are with at the orphanage, crowd around you and aim taunts and kicks at you, leaving bruises on your body where the carers cannot see, or if they can they choose to ignore them. When you can leave behind that moth eaten blanket you sleep with, because the other kids took your covers, and ruined them. You can jump and forget about the hunger that is gnawing at your stomach. So you look forward to the days when you're suddenly free, and dread the ones where you are thrown back into the life you had before. Nobody cares, even if you've been gone for months, after all it's hardly unusual for orphans to runaway.

There's one thing keeping you here. One good thing in your life, her. The one thing you carry on living for. But you haven't seen her in over a year, she doesn't even know you're back, and she can't know. It's the best thing for her, she needs to forget about you, to find someone else, someone who won't break her and leave her without so much as a goodbye, for months on end. It hurts her you know, she doesn't need to tell you, but she still has. She tells you that sometimes when she wakes up and you aren't there, she knows that somethings wrong and that she might not see you for a very long time, that when she comes home and the house is empty, she may not ever see you again. And that is why you can't go back, you can't go back to her, only to break her again the next time you leave, it isn't fair to her, and it isn't fair to you.

She is better of with somebody who can give her a family, somebody who can give her children. Not you, you could never give her that. It is ridiculous even entertaining the idea, it would shatter you to hold your child, and then next thing you are somewhere else, but this time you don't jump back months later, you're stuck and by the time you get back home, your child is grown, and remembers nothing about you. No you'll never know what it's like to hold your son or daughter in your arms, or hear them laugh.

Rachel could still have that though, you could give that to her, it would be selfish to go back and fill her with false hope that this time you'll stay and this time you won't leave. So you'll stay away, and maybe eventually she'll find someone else. And you, you'll wait to jump somewhere, and live without her, or maybe you'll be killed, or maybe life will be so unbearable without her you will take your own life. It wouldn't be the first time you've come close to dying.

You thumb the gold band on your left ring finger, there is one thing you've managed to do, you have a wife, saying it's a happy marriage would be a lie though, it can't be happy when you hurt someone as badly as you hurt her every time you leave.

**x**

**It's longer than I planned on it being, but I hope you enjoy it. Please review, if you liked it, or if you didn't. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter, this is set in a different time from the last chapter, now, chapters will be set in different times. Please review. There are sex scenes in this chapter, straight away, if you're not up for that then I suggest not reading, if you are then I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, or any of the characters.**

**x**

September 5th 2004, Rachel is 17, Quinn is 22.

"Fuck! uh Jesus uhh." Rachel gripped Quinn's hair tightly in her fist, holding her in place. The blonde had her face buried between Rachel's legs and was licking away at her folds, she currently had two fingers in Rachel, and was thrusting them hard, in and out of the girl. Quinn drew a figure of eight with her tongue, before sucking at Rachel's lips, and moving to envelop the girls clit in her mouth, and flick her tongue against it.

"Oh hmm G-God! Yes yes right there yes!" Quinn smirked at Rachel's squealing, the girl was writhing underneath her, and thrusting her hips up to meet Quinn's mouth and fingers. Rachel's head was thrashing side to side, and her chest was heaving up and down. Both of them were hot and sweaty, this was the second hour of their love making and both of them were pretty spent, however neither of them showed any inclination towards stopping. Quinn held Rachel's hips down, and moved her tongue from her clit, moving her mouth to place hot open mouthed kisses on the insides of Rachel's thighs.

"No, please baby, you felt so good, please."

"It's okay, I've got you darling." Quinn slowly pumped her fingers into Rachel, hooking them and pressing them against the spongy spot inside of Rachel that made her tremble and swear.

"Fuck! Q-Quinn?"

"Mmm yeah baby?" Quinn continued kissing Rachel's thighs, and trailed her tongue in a long line up to Rachel's folds again, licking up any cum that Rachel had to offer.

"I swear to God that if you don't make me cum, then I'm going to do it myself." Quinn tried not to moan at the thought of Rachel pumping fingers, hot and sticky with her own cum inside of herself.

"Your Jewish, you don't swear to God."

"Quinn that's it ge-fuck!" Quinn growled at Rachel before sucking harshly on her clit, and pumping her fingers quickly, making Rachel's tits bounce slightly at the force she was moving at. Rachel clutched at the sheets and gasped, her back arching and legs clamping around Quinn's head, as she came, hard. Quinn lapped up Rachel's cum, moaning at the taste.

"Was that good?" Rachel who was still trying to catch her breath, just nodded and chuckled at the blonde. Quinn climbed up Rachel's body, and snuggled into her side, letting Rachel hold her close and stroke her fingers through her hair. Quinn closed her eyes and sighed, reveling in the feeling of being here with Rachel.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever thought about maybe, I don't know being more serious?" Quinn looked up at Rachel, with a furrowed brow, not understanding what Rachel was asking, and why the girl looked so nervous.

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you ever wanted to be with someone, for real, in an actual relationship." Now understanding what Rachel was trying to say, Quinn sighed, and thought about how to put this.

"We can't. I want to, I do, I love you so much, but it wouldn't be fair to you."

"But that's my decision!"

"You're young, you don't know how hard it would be, for me to be gone-"

"It's just as hard now, and you didn't mind about me being young whilst you were fucking me." Quinn looked down guiltily, she was a good five years older than Rachel, but both of them loved each other, and Rachel had said that there was no point trying to deny their feelings. But Quinn still felt bad, she felt like she was somehow taking advantage of Rachel. The two of them hadn't had sex until Rachel was at least sixteen, and it was agreed that it would be Rachel who made the decision on when they were ready to have sex, Quinn wanted to make sure that the girl didn't feel rushed or pushed into anything, she already felt guilty enough as it was. Rachel's fathers didn't approve of their relationship, but had said they would not do anything about it because they believed Rachel was old enough to decide what was good for her or not, however they still didn't like Quinn. And there was no way she would ever tell them that she had taken their baby girls virginity.

"I'm sorry, I just don't think it's right."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know when I'll be next gone, not to mention I'm five years older than you Rachel."

"That doesn't matter, when you leave, it hurts so much, it's not going to make me miss you more Quinn, it's going to give you something to come back to, if we're official then-"

"God why do you keep pushing this?"

"Because I'm afraid you'll leave me! You are 22, and I'm some school girl, what if you meet someone else who's fantastic and beautiful and you love them more than me."

"Never."

"But-"

"That's not going to happen Rach, you are the most beautiful person in the world to me, and I love you more than anyone else, I love that you speak with fifty words when ten will do, I love your slight OCD tendencies, I love how you always taste of Berries when we kiss, I love how you grip my hair so tightly when we make love, I love making love to you Rachel, I love being with you."

"Then be with me properly." Quinn huffed, and ran her hand through her hair.

"I can't, I'm sorry." Rachel nodded, and Quinn sat there guiltily when tears fell from big doe eyes.

"It's fine, I understand. I-I have to go." Quinn went to stop the girl, but found she couldn't bring herself to say anything to Rachel, she knew whatever came out of her mouth would only end up hurting her further. So she watched with troubled eyes, as the girl redressed herself, and collected her things before leaving her apartment.

"Shit!"

Quinn rubbed at her eyes, swearing up a storm before changing her mind about talking to Rachel, she couldn't just leave the girl to walk home whilst upset, if anything happened to her she would never forgive herself. She scrambled up, and picked up her clothes off of the floor, and quickly dressed, before running out of her apartment. She made it outside, and saw Rachel huddled on the floor in a ball, crying into her knees.

"Oh Rach, I'm so so sorry, I was an arse, shit I'm sorry." Rachel looked up at her with teary eyes, Quinn quickly moved to envelop the smaller girl in her arms and hushed her gently, she pecked her lips and peppered kisses allover Rachel's face whilst soothing her gently.

Quinn's grip on Rachel tightened suddenly as a sharp pain tore through her chest, it felt like being stabbed with a red hot poker. It was the first and only warning she got before what felt like a thousand volts shot through her body.

"R-r-Rach-el!"

"Quinn what, Quinn? Are you-"

"I'm s-s-orry."

And with that she jumped.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys enjoy, please review. In the previous chapter, Quinn said something about Rachel not believing in God because she's Jewish, I was corrected, so I apologise for that mistake.**

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine, nor are the characters.**

**x**

7th April, 1992, Quinn is 10.

Quinn wondered if she closed her eyes really tight, counted to ten, and wished hard that she would leave, it would happen. She knew it wouldn't, and leaving her eyes closed just meant there was less chance of defending herself.

Quinn begrudgingly opened her eyes, and looked around at the circle of kids that were surrounding her. She never jumped when it was convenient, and that usually meant she ended up walking funny for a few days or sporting a split lip.

"Hey Quinnie, why don't you call mommy and daddy to come save you?" Quinn glared at the small, ratty boy who was sneering at her, it just succeeded in making his face appear more rodent like.

"She can't Tommy, they don't want a freak like her." She could try to pretend that their words didn't hurt, she never let them see her cry she wouldn't give them the satisfaction, but the truth was their words cut deep into her skin, they hurt her a hell of a lot more than any punched they aimed at her.

"Leave me alone."

"Oh you here that? She wants us to leave her alone, what like mommy and daddy did?" Quinn blinked back the tears in her eyes, and swallowed the large lump in her throat, it was all true what they were saying her parents had left her because she was a freak, her parents knew it, these kids knew it, and she knew it.

"You're a freak Fabray."

"Freak."

"Loser."

**"Weirdo." Quinn closed her eyes, and brought her hands over her ears, she could still hear the taunts from everyone around her.**

**"Leave me alone. Leave me alone. Leave me alone!" The other kids laughed at her, one or two shoved her and continued with the taunts. Soon the other kids joined in and pushed her around, like tossing a ball to one another,** all the while continuing to shout insults at her.

Quinn yelped when she tripped, and crashed to the floor, she quickly brought her arms up to cover her head and tried to make her body as small as possible. The other kids didn't check to see if she was okay, they just shrugged and started to kick her instead, not caring that their cruel game was ruined, this was just as fun to them. Quinn bit her lips hard, until she tasted blood, she would not scream out, she wouldn't give them that. Each kick felt increasingly painful, and she prayed for it to stop soon. It usually ended until, they got bored, a carer came along or Quinn passed out. Her head moved violently to the side, one of the kids had managed to kick her right against her temple, she could feel the pain throbbing through her head and making it pound. Her vision was blurred, and her breath was coming out in harsh pants, she was drooling spit and blood allover the floor. She felt her world slow down and she became dizzy, everything seemed to spin around her. The other kids, not noticing her state, did not slow down and continued with their frenzied attack, wanting to see how far they could push things this time. Quinn could see spots in her vision and her head and body ached and throbbed and burned. Then things were black.

She woke up in the same place, the kids were gone and she was shaking and cold, with blood caking her skin and sweat sticking to her. It was just another day in hell. She groaned as she picked herself up, her whole body creaked with pain, and she felt tears well in her eyes. She wiped her hers against her clothes and gently touched her throbbing head, wincing in pain. She would be very surprised if she didn't have a large bruise, or a cut there.

She quietly made her way back to her room, nobody was around and the building was dark, she assumed that it was night and everybody was in bed. Which made it easier for her to sort herself out. Once in her room she grabbed an old flannel and trudged back out into the hallway and made her way to the bathroom. She washed quickly, scrubbing vigorously with her flannel, to remove any dirt and blood that marred her skin. She couldn't get rid of the bruises, however she would be able to hide most of them under her clothes, the only one she couldn't was the one on her head. She would just tell anybody who asked that she had fallen down the stairs, nobody ever did ask though. She went back to her room after she was clean, and checked her watch, it was the only thing she still had from her parents, and she hid it in a pillowcase to prevent the other kids finding it. It was 6.12. Everybody would be up soon so there was no use going to sleep. She felt her bodies protests at that, she was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to throw herself onto the mattress and never wake up. Instead she dressed for the day and combed her hair, she looked almost back to normal, nearly healthy, unless you took note of the dark circles under her eyes, the bruise on her face, her bloodshot eyes, the way she never walked without wincing.

She couldn't wait until she could leave this place, just another six years and then she was free from everybody here, all the carers, the kids, everybody who hurt her. She could be alone, and she would never have to be close to anybody again.

Breakfast was at seven, she went downstairs, where all the other kids were already up. Most of them didn't even spare her a glance, some watched her with disgusted looks on their faces, one or two looked at her with smirks that said, we know you're in pain. She wanted to hurt them all. She walked over like a good obedient child to the breakfast bar, and poured herself out some cereal and milk. She ate quickly and quietly, not talking or looking at anybody. Once she was done she washed her bowl and hurried back to her own room. She climbed into her bed, and tried to block out the sounds of everybody else in the house.

She'd been here for around a year now, and she knew that although it felt like eternity, she had to live here until she was at least 16. That was another six years of being tortured, another 2191 days of not knowing if she would have to watch her back, 52560 hours of holding in her tears and not telling anybody that the thought of staying in this place made her chest constrict.

She wondered what her parents were doing right now. If they thought about her at all, she hoped they did. She missed them terribly, she missed everything about them. It didn't matter that they never spent much time together. All that mattered now is that she may never see them again. All because she has this stupid curse. It was useless, it never happened when she wanted it to, and always happened when she didn't. She would get down on her knees and kiss her bullies feet if it meant being normal and able to go back to her parents. Back to her warm home, and nice school, with friends who cared about her. She wondered if her parent's had told her sister where she had gone, or if Frannie had even asked.

Her and her sister weren't particularly close, she was several years older than Quinn and had gone to college when Quinn was five. Frannie, never spent much time with Quinn, and as soon as she was old enough she moved far away. She hadn't heard from her since, but she occasionally overhead father complaining about his heathen of a daughter, and how she wasn't upholding the Fabray name. Her parents were always more worried about what other people thought of them, than what their children did, it didn't bother them if their daughters resented them, all that mattered was looking like a good christian family, in the eyes of everybody else.

Quinn wasn't sure that she resented them though, she was angry at them for leaving her here, but she didn't think she hated her parents for it. They didn't really have another choice, they said there was nothing they could do for her now, so they must have a good reason for sending her here. But she still missed home, and desperately wanted to be back in her room, curled up in bed with her teddies, and a book to read.

After a short while, Quinn ended up drifting to sleep. More often than not she would have nightmares of the day her parents left her, but it seemed like the odds were on her side today. Instead she dreamed of leaving this place, to go to another time, where there were knights and princes, where she wouldn't have to go back, where she would get a fairy tale ending. Unfortunately for Quinn, dreams don't last, they end when we wake up, then they quickly fade, and reality comes rushing back.

Her reality came with being woken up by a glass of ice cold water, being poured on her face. She shot up, faster than a bullet, and turned with wild eyes, to stare at the three boys in her room, staring at her with cruel sneers painted on their faces.

"Hey boys, look Quinnie woke up. Do you think she wants to play?" The three boys in her room were all older than her by at least four years, she was pretty sure the one who had just spoken was 15.

"She looks like she does, what do you say Quinnie?" Quinn, dug her nails into the palms of her hands, ignoring the pain, and glanced nervously at the boys, who had started to inch closer towards her.

"Get out. Leave me alone." Quinn jumped when one of the boys, lurched forwards and shoved her backwards, she was thankful that she was still in bed, and didn't land on the ground.

"That wasn't nice Quinnie, we only wanted to play, c'mon be a good little girl, wouldn't want to upset us now would you?" Quinn whimpered, when the oldest boy reached forwards and grabbed a handful of her hair, tightly in his fist, yanking her head to the side so he could speak into her ear. She grimaced when she felt his thin slobbery lips pressed tightly against her ear, sneering insults and threats at her.

"Guys, I don't think Quinnie wants to play with us, why don't we help her out?" The other two boys grinned at each other before both moving forwards and taking one of Quinn's arms each. They pushed her down so she was held against the mattress. She twisted in their arms, and thrashed around, trying to loosen their painful grip. But they just laughed at her, and held her against her will.

The oldest boy smirked at her before crashing his mouth hard against hers, she spluttered, and tried to jerk her mouth away from his foul tasting lips. She gagged, when he wormed his slimy tongue into her mouth. She was held tight, and she couldn't move her arms or head. Her heart was beating wildly and from the looks in the boys eyes, they didn't have any intention on letting her go anytime soon. She tried to blank her mind, and ignore her surroundings, but their tight grip and the tongue wriggling inside her mouth, meant she couldn't go anywhere but right here. So she did the only thing she could, she thrust her hips to the side, hitting her pelvis against on of the boys legs, he yelped and quickly let go of her arm. With that she aimed a hard punch right in between the other boys legs, he dropped to the floor, whimpering and holding his damaged junk. The last boy, was still holding her down, and violating her mouth. For him she did something worse than what the other two got. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply before snapping her jaw shut and clamping her teeth down on his tongue, she felt him go rigid and jerk, but she grabbed onto his arms with her now free hands and held him where he was. She felt her teeth, rip through tough flesh, and felt a gross and metallic tasting liquid fill her mouth. After a few more seconds she ripped her mouth away from his, teeth still clamped tightly and now holding a large chunk of flesh from the boy. He was lying still on the bed, and holding his mouth, which was leaking blood allover Quinn's covers. She eyed all three of them once more, before quickly getting up and rushing out of her room, before any of them had a chance to get up.

She raced to the front door, and shoved her feet into her shoes, before yanking the front door open and running out. She knew that this time, there was no going back, she had seen what happened to kids who fought, and caused trouble, some were sent to military school, some catholic school, boarding school. All Quinn knew was that she wasn't willing to go to any of them.

As she walked further away from her home of one year, she wondered if she'd ever find somewhere that she would truly be happy.

x

**So now you know a bit more about Quinn's past, and what she went through. I hope you guys enjoyed it, please do review. **


End file.
